Welcome to Mictlan
Welcome to Mictlan is the sixteenth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a shot of tundra, with grass and a barely visible tree on the left. Then camera then pans to the left as footsteps are heard, then showing a foot of an unknown character. It is then revealed that the character is Xochiquetzal, who then starts to frown as she is surrounded by butterflies. Then song "Stuck in the Middle with You" then starts playing as she starts to panic, looks around and then back, not noticing the flying skeleton behind her (revealing she is in Mictlan Woods). She rolls her eyes back to notice it, with a four-legged skeleton sticking his head out of the bushes on the left and a flaming skeleton on the right, both looking at her. A close-up of the four-legged skeleton and a few flying skeletons are shown, with a concerned Xochiquetzal looking back. Charles, possibly orchestrating this ambush, snaps his fingers, prompting the skeletons to assault Xochiquetzal, who avoids them by doing some somersaults, landing on her feet as she grabs her guitar mid-air. She then starts to run as the flying skeletons follow her. Two four-legged skeletons then appear, blocking her path, causing her to stop. She starts playing the guitar, just as a pair of hands appear to grab her from behind, causing Xochiquetzal to turn into the glowing butterflies, just as Amaroq was about to grab her. The butterflies transport her away, with Amaroq angrily looking on. The butterflies then move until a certain point, turning back into Xochiquetzal. She looks back with a smirk on her face, with Amaroq and the skeletons looking back at her. The flying skeletons then attack again, prompting Xochiquetzal to transform into butterflies again, moving above the trees and transforming back into her nagual form. She looks at the sun and a possible escape route, thinks, then turns back into butterflies and goes back down. She moves in her butterfly form towards the escape, with multiple flying skeletons trying to catch her to no avail. She transforms back in a tree branch, but loses her grip and falls. She somersaults and catches herself before landing. Now close to the exit of the forest, she starts to run for the exit, managing to do so and continues to run. She then runs into a house and is surprised and shocked to see a multitude of skeletons, as well as Ozma Angeline, sitting on the room. She stares at them, plays some strings on her guitar, transforms back into butterflies and leaves the room. She leaves the mountain in a couple of circles, transforms back into her nagual form, leaves the forest to run in a tundra for a few seconds, then comes back into the Mictlan Woods and runs into a wall. She tries to go back, but sees two four-legged skeletons who prevent her from doing so. She looks shocked, with the next shot showing the two skeletons shaking a tree, with Xochiquetzal laying on the roof of a house. She is then shown back on the ground, looking around, with Charles standing at the top of a flight of stairs. He heads down the stairs, appearing in front of Xochiquetzal with her not paying attention. He looks at her, sees the Black Tezcatlipoca sign on her throat and tries to grab it, but fails when Xochiquetzal spots him, avoids him by spinning around and transforming into butterflies again, before transforming back into her nagual form and stare at him, as all he managed to grab was a butterfly. She then notices that both Amaroq and the skeletons have surrounded her by looking at him and them. Just as they are about to swarm her, Charles tells them to stop and lets her go, with her staring at the exit and him briefly, before turning into butterflies and escaping. She looks back to see the forest, only to notice that it is gone. With a frustrated look on her face, then walks away, ending the episode as the music still plays. Appearances * Xochiquetzal * Charles * Amaroq * Ozma Angeline Credits In Video Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Additional Coloring) * Mr. Shoes (Sound Design) * Kaishu Mannella (Coloring) In Description Crew * Kaishu Mennella (Art Help) * Dee S. (Art Help) * Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia * This is the second time where an episode has taken place without any dialogue, the first being And The Raven Brought Fire. * The song used in the episode is "Stuck in the Middle with You", composed by Gerry Rafferty and Joe Egan of Stealers Wheel and sung by Dale Ann Bradely. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos